


These Memories

by charrrmed



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrmed/pseuds/charrrmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's attempt to comfort Caroline after her ordeal with Brady leads the girls to cross a threshold in their friendship. Set in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 2x13 Daddy Issues

Bonnie opened her eyes to utter darkness. The pressure on her bladder had become uncomfortably insistent. She doesn't know how long ago she had woken up needing to go to the bathroom. She had chosen to ignore it and go back to sleep, but now she really had to go. She squeezed her thighs to keep it in and moaned lazily as she got up. The moonlight spilled through the half closed blinds, and she made a conscious decision to not look at Caroline's bedside clock radio. They had school in the morning, and she did not want to know how little time she had left to sleep.

She swallowed and tasted the Lays chips she had eaten while she, Elena, and Caroline had talked. Before shuffling her way out of the room, she grabbed her toothbrush from her small duffel bag.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness when she reached the bathroom, and she was so muddled that she did not hear the sniffing on the other side of the door. She opened it and turned on the light and was startled at Caroline's presence. "Jesus," she said, her stomach dropping to her knees.

Caroline had not heard her either, and she gasped, thinking that it was her mother. Seeing that it was only Bonnie, she sniffed and wiped her tears.

Bonnie frowned. She had not noticed that Caroline wasn't in bed. "Hey," she said softly, walking towards her.

Caroline was sitting on the toilet, legs drawn to her chest. Bonnie kneeled in front of her, and Caroline put her legs on the floor. Bonnie decided not to ask her if she was okay. She was not going to ask her what was wrong either. She already knew. "How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know. Ten minutes, maybe," Caroline answered sadly.

Bonnie reached for her hand and felt the tell tale buzz, the clue that Caroline was a vampire, when they touched. She had paid attention to her friend through the night and had seen how, even though Caroline had decided at one point that she did not want to talk about it anymore, she could not mask the hurt she felt after what she had gone through. "You're okay now. You're safe," she assured her while rubbing her thumb across the top of her hand.

"I had a dream about it, him. I dreamt that I wasn't really out," she sobbed and she started to tremble.

Bonnie let go of her hand, put her toothbrush on the sink, and reclaimed her position on the floor, this time encasing both of Caroline's hands in hers. She squeezed hard. "It was only a dream," she said, rubbing her friend's hands in hopes of putting a stop to the trembling.

Caroline nodded. It was only a dream, but her ordeal earlier had been very real. "He shot me in the head," she said, her voice fracturing. She wanted to get over it, she wanted to be strong and move on, but that did not seem to be in the cards for the moment.

Bonnie felt completely helpless. She knew she was saying the right things, but she was frustrated that the words were not powerful enough to make Caroline feel better. 'I'm sorry,' 'it's okay,' 'you're safe,' don't seem adequate. They ring quite empty in her mind.

"I hate thinking about it, but I can't unsee it." She was getting even more worked up.

Bonnie half stood and awkwardly hugged Caroline on the toilet. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish I'd been there. I wish I could've done something," she said forcefully, squeezing her as tight as she could.

Caroline nodded to the best of her ability, comforted in Bonnie's grip. Her arms were around her back and fisted her soft, blue tee.

"I promise you I'll do everything to make it better." She released her in order to look down at her eyes, grabbing her hands again. "We'll talk, we'll go shopping, we'll go to the movies, we'll drive around; we'll do everything," she said with a little excitement.

Caroline smiled and nodded. Bonnie's list sounded like heaven, because what she needed was more memories in order to put the most recent one  _far_ behind her.

Bonnie's heart melted at Caroline's smile. She hated that her bubbly friend had gone through this, because as far as she was concerned, Caroline had been through enough: first Damon, then she became a vampire, and now this. She knows life is full of obstacles, but those are not the kind of obstacles she wanted her to face. She kneeled again after Caroline took her hand away for a moment to wipe her face and tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm proud of you, you know," she said. "Of you being a vampire, of the kind of vampire you're choosing to be. I was so scared that you'd…get lost," she said.

"I know," she responded, a small smile steady on her face. "And you missed the whole process," she joked.

Bonnie knew it was an accusation, a reprimand. "I'm sorry. I just…I needed to prepare myself…mentally…for if the worst happened. I couldn't be caught off guard, I couldn't. Elena and Stefan were there for you," she offered.

Caroline scoffed. "If you think that's even close to being the same, then we really need to talk."

Bonnie smiled crookedly and nodded. "I'll be here from now on. I promise."

"Well, you do need to keep a watch on me," she said, being difficult even though a slight weight had lifted off her shoulder at Bonnie's words. Her friend's stubborn distance during the hardest part of her transition still stung.

Bonnie looked at her dryly. "I  _mean_  as a friend." Caroline nodded way too excitedly with her lips pursed, and Bonnie knew she was on the brink of crying again. She grabbed her face and moved her fingers against her cheeks. Caroline held on to her wrists. "And if you ever want to talk about what happened earlier, at any time, I'm here," she said. She hugged her, soothingly rubbing her back with one hand while stroking her hair with the other.

Caroline did not remember ever feeling so comfortable in a hug. Bonnie felt very soft in her arms, and her slightly sheer tee only added to the effect. She mimicked her movements, rubbing her back through the fabric.

Bonnie leaned back and tucked Caroline's hair behind her ear on the other side.

"I'm feeling a little better," she admitted quietly.

"Good," Bonnie responded. She always liked seeing Caroline smile for the first time after she had been upset. She found something so uplifting in it. Her hand glided down and her knuckles barely grazed Caroline's cheek, her movement teasing without her meaning it to be.

Something in Caroline stood still at the look in Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie had never looked at her like that before, and she wondered what was going on in her head. Her friend's eyes were focused on her cheek, and she wanted her to look straight at her. Maybe then she would have a clearer picture.

Bonnie's hand against Caroline's cheek was firmer as she began to stroke it. She did not know why she kept looking at the section of smooth skin. She tore her stare away and looked at Caroline who was looking somewhat surprised. At what, Bonnie did not know, but she wanted to say something,  _anything_. It seemed like the perfect time to say  _something_.

For her part, Caroline was unaware what her face looked like. All she knew was that she could not move, did not  _want_  to move, until she figured out what was going on, and she had a feeling that if she moved, especially if she moved away from Bonnie's hand, it would be counterproductive.

Bonnie moved closer to the toilet bowl and cupped Caroline's cheek, pulling down only faintly. She inhaled a little when Caroline did indeed lean forward, because she had thought her cue had been so subtle that Caroline had not felt it. She swallowed and moved upward.

Caroline did not know what was happening, and she did not want to waste time processing it at the moment. Bonnie could very well kiss her. In every other situation she had been in, things like this usually led to a kiss. She could wonder about the why, when, and how tomorrow. She realized it was her turn, so she leaned forward again.

Bonnie caught her nerve and closed the still wide gap between her and Caroline. She pushed off one knee and aimed with her eyes closed. Her kiss landed square on Caroline's lips.

Caroline had not been prepared, so she gasped at the contact. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them. Bonnie's lips had been so firm against hers. She realized that she had been expecting a timid, searching kiss.

Bonnie stared at Caroline, opening and closing her mouth. She was pretty sure she was now in an awkward position. She had jerked away when Caroline had gasped, letting out a huff of her own. She took her hand away as if Caroline's face was suddenly too hot and watched as the blonde frowned. Bonnie opened her mouth to apologize and started to get up when Caroline suddenly bucked on the toilet.

The confused look Bonnie sent her way had Caroline feeling very stupid. She felt ridiculous. She had seen that Bonnie was about end it, and she had wanted to tell her not to, but instead she had come off looking spastic, she was sure of it. She laughed off her embarrassment, hiding her face behind her hands.

Bonnie smiled tentatively.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said behind her hands. "I'm…sorry," she said, looking at Bonnie and shaking her head.

Bonnie relaxed fully and her smile grew. "It's okay," she said on a chuckle of her own.

"It's just I thought you were about to move away, and I didn't…want you to," she said cautiously.

Her smile slowly fell, and her stomach tightened. She had assumed that Caroline was laughing off the event and that she was going to write it off, taking both of them off the hook. Instead it seemed that she  _wanted_  to continue. Emboldened, she leaned forward again, and this time Caroline met her halfway.

The kiss  _was_  timid and searching this time. They puckered their lips and kissed once, twice, both very brief. Both girls nervous, the third kiss lasted just a little longer. Bonnie slowly stuck her tongue out and licked Caroline's upper lip. They broke apart, leaving only a small space between them, on Caroline's sharp inhale. Caroline's stomach was a bundle of nerves. That kiss had felt good.

Bonnie bit the inside of her lip and put her hand on Caroline's pant-covered thighs to balance herself.

The placement of Bonnie's hands brought Caroline's gaze down. She looked at her, sure that the same thought had flashed through her mind too. She tried not to move a muscle.

Bonnie felt Caroline's muscles shifting under her hands, and she was both nervous and excited. She flattened her palms and slowly moved them down to Caroline's knee, watching her own movement. She moved them up, her palms fighting the friction of the pink and purple pajama pants, until her middle fingers hit Caroline's waist. She repeated the action, this time looking at her. Caroline had been watching Bonnie's hands too, but now her eyes were focus on green, and her lips were pouted. Bonnie smiled when she licked them.

Taking the initiative, Caroline leaned forward, biting her bottom lip until just before she met Bonnie. Like the last time, they kissed with their mouths closed, but this time Caroline was prepared when Bonnie's tongue peeked out. They mingled and explored, the steady rhythm of Bonnie's caressing hands giving Caroline butterflies. She knew the exact number of times Bonnie has kissed, and, when they separated, the thought that ran through her mind was that Bonnie was not bad at all considering her experience. Her petite friend was a good kisser, and Caroline wanted more.

They kissed slower this time. It was a sensual dance and they got lost in the feeling, the movement, leisurely separating their lips and unhurriedly coming together again. The space, the things around them ceased to exist, and there were only the feelings being evoked, the stirrings of their bodies, Bonnie's hands on Caroline's face, and Caroline's hands stroking Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie gave Caroline's bottom lip a quick lick before she kissed her cheek once, twice, and then Caroline tilted further and Bonnie was placing kisses on her neck. She sucked on the skin, hoping she was doing okay, nervous that Caroline would tell her that she's doing it wrong and dreading that moment.

Caroline felt the veins on her face start to tighten. The bloodlust clawed at her, and her fangs started pushing through her gums. This is the most erotic situation she had been in since she tried to kill Matt, and she was determined not to repeat that experience. She wanted to grab Bonnie and kiss her with all she was worth. She wanted to touch her all over, throw her on the floor, rip her clothes off, and kiss every inch of her body. She burned with the need and saw the actions clearly in her mind, but she managed to keep her fangs in place. Bonnie started sucking on her pulse, occasionally running the forefront of her tongue over it, and Caroline was positive that she had no idea what this was doing to her. She clenched her thighs, and she realized that she no longer wanted this to stop at kisses.

So focused had Bonnie been on what she was doing, so worried was she about getting it right, that she did not realize how shallowly Caroline was breathing until she switched to the other side of her neck. She was proud that she was affecting her this way, and it gave her more confidence as she set to sucking a patch of skin.

Caroline held Bonnie's head in place, needing to move, needing to bring her closer in an attempt to take the adamant edge off. With her other hand, she caressed Bonnie's back. She brought her hand down and cupped one of her butt cheeks, and she was rewarded with Bonnie's smile against her neck. She spread her hand wide and squeezed again. She brought her other hand down and played with Bonnie's butt, molding and spreading it.

Bonnie slipped her warm hands under Caroline's purple tee and she heard her catch her breath. She licked the outer shell of her ear and bit the lobe which earned her another sharp inhale. Bonnie roved her hands on Caroline's stomach and back, her fingers tingling because of the undead flesh. It was a feeling she was determined to get used to, and she was well on her way because she had not thought twice about hugging Caroline when she had first appeared on her friend's doorstep. She was intent on turning what is usually a debilitating feeling into just another staple of the friendship they've had since the first grade.

She cupped Caroline's bare breasts and found they were only slightly cold. She knew, however, that the goose bumps that were pimpling the skin were not an indication of Caroline's body reacting to the chilly weather outside. Nipping her ear, Bonnie firmly squeezed the plump mounds. She brought Caroline's breasts together and pushed them against each other.

The sound Caroline made when Bonnie jiggled her breasts was a mélange between a breathless laugh and a moan, and she deliberately tightened her grip on Bonnie's butt as a response. A majority of her face was covered in veins, so when Bonnie leaned back to look at her, Caroline thought it the worst thing that could have happened.

Bonnie was taken aback by what she saw, and Caroline closed her eyes and tried to hide her face, tried to make it go away. "I'm trying to control it," she said, covering her face and willing the bloodlust to subside.

Bonnie was sure she would not soon forget the blood in Caroline's eyes. "It's okay," she said softly before she even thought about it. Her heart had sped up, and she wondered if Caroline really would be able to control it. She tried to take Caroline's hands from her face, but she had stiffened them, apparently determined to not let her see. Bonnie knew for certain that Caroline was doing this for her benefit. She realized that the blonde thought that she did not want to see her like this. "It's really okay, Caroline. You don't need to hide. I really don't think you'll hurt me."

Hidden behind her hands, Caroline shook her head.

Bonnie decided to act instead of trying to convince her with words. She lifted Caroline's shirt to rest it on top of her breasts, and saw that her chest was flushed a light pink. Chancing another look at her, Bonnie started laving her right nipple. She did not notice Caroline suddenly take her hands away and look at what she was doing. The nipple felt stiff and strange against her tongue when she started to suck, lightly at first, more insistent when Caroline pushed her chest forward.

"Yeah," Caroline said softly, a small smile on her face, loving what Bonnie was doing. The suction on her breast felt great, and she held it with one hand, offering her more, feeding it to her. Her back was arched as she watched Bonnie try to engulf her breast. The brunette was getting very eager, and Caroline's breasts were getting heavier with want. Her left breast was starting to feel particularly neglected. "Yes," she murmured when Bonnie sucked on her rigid nipple as if she was being breastfed.

Bonnie licked around the breast, listening to Caroline's curse when she lightly bit it.

Caroline couldn't take anymore. She was getting too much pleasure on one side and none on the other. She switched breasts and was pleased, and became more turned on, when Bonnie didn't miss a beat. Liquid pooled in her panties when Bonnie met her breast with gusto, nibbling and biting all over it. She threw her head back and lightly tugged Bonnie's hair.

"Hmmph." Wet sounds reverberated in the bathroom as Bonnie kissed and lapped at Caroline's breasts, truly enjoying herself, what she was feeling, and the responses she was getting from her heated friend. Bonnie had never been so aroused. She could feel her nectar run down her outer labia. She created a wet trail on the valley between Caroline's breasts and she continued up, raining kisses on her neck as she squeezed and pinched the skin of her breasts, purposefully avoiding her erect nipples.

Caroline whined when Bonnie pulled away from her, taking away her lips, her hands, everything. She frowned deeply to show her displeasure, and the picture the frown created when added to the veins on her face caused Bonnie to burst into quiet laughter, a reaction Caroline could not help mimicking. When the smiles faded, they were already leaning into each other for another kiss. This was the most relaxed one yet, and both realized they were getting better at it. They even turned it playful, sharing a series of quick kisses before they separated. Bonnie started tracing each vein, and Caroline realized that she had forgotten all about them. "What do you think?" she asked, not knowing why and not knowing the answer she preferred.

"I think…it's…incredible. Sexy." Bonnie laughed. "I don't know if this is weird, but…you look kind of… pretty." She wasn't sure what she said made sense, but it was the best she could do to describe the way Caroline looked and what she thought of it in this moment. It apparently made enough sense to Caroline which was all that mattered to Bonnie, because her friend smiled. Bonnie traced her lips before placing a subdued kiss on it. She wanted to do more, and the moment the thought formed in her head, she looked down at Caroline's pants.

Caroline swallowed. And she waited. When Bonnie looked up and gave her the sexiest smile she was sure she had ever seen on her, she knew they were going to take this thing all the way and that excited her.

Bonnie hooked her fingers in Caroline's pants, and the girl lifted to make it easier for her to take them off. She set the pants next to her. Her breath caught when she stood up. Bonnie bit her lip as she watched Caroline lightly caress her own stomach, and then she lowered her gaze to the leggy blonde's panties. They were the color of green apples, not quit a thong and not a full underwear, and Bonnie ran her hands up Caroline's smooth legs, wrapping her hand around her pale thighs and continuing until she hit the part of Caroline's butt left uncovered by the panties. She rubbed it with the pads of her fingers and looked up.

Caroline's lips were parted and her gaze was heavy with lust.

She slowly slipped the last barrier down, and the smell of Caroline's arousal filled the air.

Caroline stepped out of her underwear, and she sat back on the toilet, never taking her eyes from Bonnie. She wanted to see every emotion, every look that flitted across her face. She wanted to see what she was feeling during all of this. She put her hands behind her for support, and she rested her back on the toilet's tank. She licked her lips and lifted her legs and spread them for her, her knees bent. She felt completely exposed, fully opened, and very provocative. She watched Bonnie's expressions with bated breath.

Bonnie's mouth was getting dry from slacking open. She finally moved, running her hands along Caroline's thighs. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; she did not ever imagine she would have Caroline spreading open for her and that she would be anxious to get a taste. Caroline's pubic hair was shaped into single strip, something Bonnie decided to get tips on later.

Bonnie's eyes were glued to her pussy, and Caroline knew when she finally noticed what she herself had forgotten in the heat of the moment. Her clit was bigger than average. It was a facet of her body that she was rarely proud of. The scarce moments when she was happy with it always happened when she was alone under the covers of her bed or in the shower. There were times when she would hold a mirror to it and reason that it's not that big. Other times she thought it was huge. She was always nervous about a guy seeing it for the first time, sometimes even babbling out an explanation beforehand so that she can avoid that horrible surprised look that she would never forget from her first. She has thought about talking to Bonnie and Elena about it many times. Had she not put it off, she could had saved herself this moment, because she was just as nervous with Bonnie as she had been all of those other times. When the source of her desire raised her eyebrows at the protruding bud, Caroline was mortified and wanted to close her legs.

Bonnie looked at the pink cluster of nerves, amazed at how exposed it was. Hers was such a tiny little thing, but there was no missing Caroline's. It was ample and wide, surrounded by its glistening, fleshy hood. She spread Caroline's labia apart to better isolate and see it. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and inhaled. She then licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top of her hood. She swallowed and let the salty taste settle. Deciding that it wasn't bad at all, she licked her again, this time swabbing her clit for a while.

"Jesus," Caroline whispered. Her pussy tightened. Bonnie's warm tongue surrounding her clit felt heavenly. She adjusted her position on the toilet.

Feeling uncomfortable, Bonnie placed her hands on the beige carpet in front of the toilet to steady herself. She pulled at the skin surrounding Caroline's clit and sucked the juices. She repeated the move with her outer labia, suctioning each side.

"Oh," Caroline moaned. She spread her legs wider.

She bent further down, reaching for Caroline's opening and licked the area, drinking as her essence flowed out. She opened her eyes and kissed her mound and swiped the furry line with her tongue. She bit the mass of skin, and Caroline whimpered. She kissed the length of her left thigh followed by her right, making eye contact with Caroline when she got to each knee. She smiled at how expectant she looked.

While kissing her right knee, Bonnie started to finger her. With her thumb, she rubbed her slit and touched the area around her clit. Forgetting the knee, Bonnie slowly inserted her middle finger in Caroline's pussy. She pumped in and out, slowly, watching her.

Caroline bit her lip. Her clit was throbbing. She wanted more of Bonnie's tongue, but her finger gave her something else to focus on. She relished the digit plunging in and out of her, her eyes not on Bonnie, but on what she was doing. She flexed her legs and did not fight against her fangs descending this time as the pressure in her lower stomach built. She watched Bonnie insert her index and felt her stretch her pussy. She threw her head back and exhaled maybe too loudly.

Bonnie fingered her and felt each time Caroline's pussy clamped down on her. With the thumb of her other hand, she started fiddling Caroline's desperate clit, and her heart surged when she lifted off the toilet.

"Oh yes!" Caroline said in a harsh whisper. "Please don't take that hand away."

Bonnie smiled mischievously, her pussy contracting, loving the begging tinge to Caroline's voice.

"Ohh." Her voice trembled. Bonnie's rhythm was perfect and she wanted to come to it. She felt the urgency building. She gripped the toilet seat even as she slid down it to gain more contact as Bonnie rubbed her clit in a circular motion.

Bonnie increased her speed, and Caroline was undulating against her hand, matching her thrusts.

"Okay, wet it a little bit?" she suggested huskily when she felt her clit getting dry against Bonnie's thumb. Instead of using the moisture dripping from her center to wet her clit, Bonnie took way her thumb and attached her mouth on it and started sucking. Caroline gasped and scooted forward, almost losing her balance, and she knew for certain that she had been too loud this time. She put a hand on Bonnie's head to keep her where she was and rotated her ankles at the delicious pleasure she was getting. Bonnie gave her clit quick swipes with her tongue as she sucked, pulled back and let it go, and then she dove in and repeated the strokes. Caroline grimaced, her face condensing in unconscious preparation for her release.

"Aha," she murmured as Bonnie's head moved to and fro. Caroline entwined her fingers in her hair and steered her.

Bonnie felt a hunger as she ate Caroline's pussy. She was salivating for more. On a low moan, she broke her rhythm for a minute and simply suckled Caroline's hard clit without ceasing the motion of her fingers.

Caroline was inhaling through her clenched teeth. She moved against Bonnie's face, her eyes half closed. "Aw yeah. Aw yeah. Aw. Aw. Aw." Her stomach quivering, she laboriously turned her head. The door was more than a little open, the light was on, she was vamped out, and Bonnie was on her knees, supporting herself with one arm, between her legs, fingering her sopping pussy and tonguing her swollen and tender clit. If her mom or Elena woke up to use the bathroom, then they were screwed. The possibility of getting caught heightened her arousal. She tried to keep the noise down, but Bonnie was not making it easy. "Don't stop." She flexed her toes as the tension built. Bonnie drove her closer to the edge by increasing the pressure on her clit, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked. "Aw, that's good. Aw yeah," she blubbered on. Her clit slipped easily out of Bonnie's mouth and she died a little inside each time she trapped it in the warm enclave again. Her bliss became unbearable; her whole body trembled as the point of pleasure, the source of her contentment narrowed down to the juncture between her legs, and her deliverance rested in Bonnie's mouth and hands. "Ohh; Oh God." Her stomach coiled and the first tremors of her orgasm hit her, and then she was bombarded with wave after wave. She came hard, her toes curling, her breath catching in her throat. Her grip on Bonnie's head tightened and she kept her head in place and road out her orgasm, her eyes closed tight and her mouth frozen in an 'o.' She closed her legs around her head though she remained mindful of her strength.

Bonnie brought her free hand up to keep Caroline's legs from closing her in completely. She continued as Caroline shuddered above her, occasionally licking the come that kept leaking into her fingers.

"Yeeesss," Caroline whispered, her face a crumbled mess. Her pussy pulsated in Bonnie's care, and she emptied out all that Bonnie had built inside her for the past couple of minutes.

Bonnie eagerly imbibed her offering. She slowed her movements as Caroline calmed down from her orgasm. She was positively making out with her pussy. She fondled the lips with her tongue as if they were the lips on Caroline's face.

Caroline gently stroked Bonnie's hair and tried to catch her breath, her eyes closed. She felt Bonnie suck on her clit, and she jerked. She opened her eyes and saw that Bonnie was looking at her. "It's a little sensitive," she said softly. Her bones felt like jelly. She was completely relaxed. Bonnie gave her a curved smile, and Caroline smiled back. She caressed her cheek. Half of her face was glazed with her come, and it was something Caroline would never forget. She would also never forget what Bonnie did next. She gave her slit a very chaste kiss and gave her clit the same. All of a sudden, the young vampire felt like crying. She was overcome with emotion. She wanted to do this again. She did not think she wanted this to be a one-time thing.

"I  _really_  need to pee," Bonnie said, chuckling. She licked her lips.

Caroline laughed. She had completely forgotten. She didn't feel bad at all though since Bonnie had not remembered either. She got off the toilet on shaky legs when Bonnie backed away and stood up. She put on her underwear and pants and pulled down her top. "I'll wait for you outside," she said.

Bonnie nodded with a small smile.

Caroline took a step toward her and kissed her. She caressed her neck and nibbled her lips, never slipping out her tongue. She rubbed Bonnie's face when they stopped and then she went to wait for her in the hallway.

When Bonnie pulled down her underwear, she saw that it was soaked through. Streams of come lined her panties. She groaned inwardly. She was so horny. She thought about masturbating, but Caroline was waiting for her. She foresaw a  _very_  uncomfortable night. She did her business and brushed her teeth, and then she met Caroline outside of the door.

Caroline smiled and extended her hand and Bonnie took it. They walked back to her room, Bonnie very aware of her vagina lips sliding against each other.

Caroline looked over at Elena and saw that she was knocked out, her breathing steady. Relieved, she got in bed and waited for Bonnie to join her.

Bonnie took her place next to Caroline. After she fluffed her three satin pillows, she rested her head. Because of the moonlight, she could see Caroline looking at her and smiling. She reached for her hand.

"Goodnight," Caroline said softly. She knew Bonnie needed release. How could she not need it? She could smell her heady arousal. She thought about fingering her and bringing her to completion right here on the bed, but she decided not to. Not because she was afraid Elena would wake up, but because she wanted insurance that they would talk about what happened tomorrow.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stood at the center island of her kitchen, nervous and excited. Her stomach danced, and rolled, and tightened with unreleased energy. "Morning," she greeted when the reason for her fidgeting walked into the kitchen.

Bonnie hesitated but then she saw Caroline's face, the smile, the biting of her pale peach lips, and knew she was thinking about the night before, only a couple of hours ago really, when Bonnie had gone down on her until she had become incoherent on the toilet, and she relaxed. She tried to fight it, but the memory brought a smile to her face. "Morning."

Caroline was delighted that they were thinking about the same thing, and she walked up to her, aiming for a kiss, but Bonnie quickly threw a hand over her mouth. Her smile disappeared and her heart sped up. Her body suddenly got hotter. Had she misjudged? Her mind raced trying to come up with excuses to cover herself.

"Haven't brushed my teeth," Bonnie said, her voice muffled.

Caroline exhaled loudly, a little irritated at how quickly she'd started to panic. Hoping Bonnie hadn't noticed her mini freakout, she gave her an 'oh please' look, removed her hand, and gave her a closed-mouth kiss. She was relieved when Bonnie kissed her back. She gave her one more quick kiss when they broke apart and then strolled back to the coffee pot, the short heels of her black, lace-up, ankle boots clicking on the kitchen tiles. Her legs were shaped by her black tights, the dark grey corduroy mini skirt fit her perfectly, and she wore a basic black, short-sleeve sweater. She hadn't felt like putting on any color today. Not on the outside anyway. And she would be lying if she said Bonnie hadn't crossed her mind at least once while she had picked out her outfit.

For her part, Bonnie became more and more uncomfortable and annoyed the longer she was up. She was fully aroused. She hadn't gotten any release last night. Caroline had been gone from the bed when she'd woken up, leaving her to talk with Elena, and then before she could even think about slipping her hand under the covers after the older Gilbert went to take a shower, Caroline had popped into the room to tell her the coffee was ready. She'd hovered at the door, a secret smile on her face, their secret, and had only left after Bonnie said "Okay."

They mutually kept the conversation away from what happened a couple of hours ago, but Bonnie did ask her how she was doing.

"Fine. I...slept like a baby the rest of the night," she answered, her hands flat on the kitchen island.

And there was that smile again.

Bonnie smiled in return and ducked her head. She was so embarassed that it felt as if her face was stretching beyond its capacity.

/

She looked forward to showering. The fantasy of masturbating was so strong she could feel her fingers in the folds of her pussy. But Caroline made sure that wouldn't be happening. Bonnie was at the bathroom door when the leggy vampire caught her attention.

"Don't even think about it," Caroline said.

The entitled look on her face, the condescending hilt to her voice, had earned her the captain spot on the cheerleading squad along with the fear and envy of her fellow cheerleaders. It was Mean Girl Incarnate, and it embodied every stereotype about the Popular Girl. And it was a look that had never phazed Bonnie.

"What?" She hugged her towel closer.

"I know what you're thinking. I can smell it on you right now," Caroline whispered, mindful that Elena was near in the bedroom.

Bonnie frowned slightly.

"We need to leave soon for school, so...don't take your time in there." She spun away, her flat-ironed hair flying.

Bonnie rolled her eyes heavenward and slowly let her head fall back. She was going to die.

/

Caroline started doubting herself as she drove to school. Bonnie rode with Elena since Elena had driven the both of them to Caroline's the night before. Caroline didn't mind. But the time alone was not helping her confidence. Had she been too forward with Bonnie? Too assuming? She hadn't wanted Bonnie to masturbate herself to orgasm. She wanted to return the favor. She wanted to do it for her; she wanted her to wait, in agony hopefully and constantly wet, until they could find a time to be alone and have a repeat of last night. Only this time she would be between Bonnie's legs.

She smiled at that, the image replacing her self-doubt. She rubbed the rim of the steering wheel and continued to fantasize.

By the end of the school day, she was swimming in self-doubt. She had  _definitely_  come on too strong. What had she been thinking?  _Kissing her first thing in the morning?_  All but  _demanding_  she not touch herself in the shower? Was Bonnie regretting the night before? Was she right now trying to figure out a way to tell her it was just a one-time thing? Something to make her feel better? Of  _course_  it was a one-time thing. She must've come off like an overbearing freak.

"Hey, ready to start?"Jessica Blunt, the secretary of the school's Dance and Decorations Committee, asked her.

She snapped out of her self-analyzation to answer. She was the vice president, so she was supposed to be leading the meeting on what they had so far for the upcoming decade dance since the president was absent, but she was no longer in the mood. "Um, you go ahead."

She was a bag of mixed emotions when she stood at her locker at the end of the meeting. She wanted to cry; she wanted to go home; she wanted to stay under her covers; she wanted to take back what she'd said to Bonnie earlier; she wished she hadn't been so bold, so assuming. The ordeal with Brady and the wolf pack, with Tyler, came back at once. She wanted to slide to the floor and stay there.

She was...she was tortured the night before. She unconsciously touched her cheek and a chill ran through her as she remembered the vervain that had been sprayed in her face. Her neck heated up, reddened, and she started to tremble. She hoped no one was looking at her right now, that no one noticed; however she couldn't bring herself to look away from the frigid gray comfort of her locker to check.

The thing with Bonnie had been amazing, but...what was she expecting to get out of it? She couldn't just focus on trying to get her alone for a repeat of the night before; she couldn't simply replace the horrible thing that had happened to her by getting overzealous about something new.

So maybe instead of throwing herself at Bonnie, she should just...try to figure everything out. She was bound to run into Tyler at some point. And the werewolf pack was still in town; Stefan and Damon hadn't gotten rid of all of them. Maybe that's what she should be focusing on: how much her life _sucked_.

Bonnie was at her own locker, putting back books she'd been using at the library, when she noticed Caroline staring at hers. Her hands were at her side, and she looked like she wasn't really there. Bonnie worried her forehead. It looked like the other girl was rooted where she stood. There was a gradual change in her breathing; it became apparent she was having trouble with it. Bonnie quickly closed her locker and hurried over.

"Hey. Caroline?" she asked, touching her lightly. "Caroline," she said, her voice stronger, trying to get her attention.

Caroline shook her head and started sobbing.

"Hey hey." Bonnie turned her and hugged her.

Caroline held on to her and cried, the bad of last night attempting to choke her. She'd been shot at God knew how many times. She'd been caged. She'd been sprayed with vervain. She'd been taunted and jostled, and treated like collateral, like a bargaining chip. Her screams, her pain, her begging, and her fear hadn't mattered. Her cries for help hadn't mattered; she hadn't merritted mercy or compassion. Bonnie started caressing her back, but she broke the hug, straightening to her full height and covering her face with her hands. She calmed herself down while Bonnie rubbed her arms.

"Let's get out of here," Bonnie suggested softly.

She steeled herself, because she wasn't going to be a crying mess. "I'm going home." She wiped her tears.

"I'll come with you."

"That's not necessary." She didn't want Bonnie going out of her way to comfort her again. She could do this herself. She wasn't fragile. This happened to her, and she was going to handle it.

"Right," Bonnie said, lifting her shoulders and nodding, not wanting to say anything to upset her. She figured she should let Caroline take the lead on this. She had no experience in dealing with what her friend had gone through. She didn't want to make things worse. "Sometimes it's good to be alone. Sometimes that's what helps." She smiled in encouragement.

Caroline's smile was understated, and she thanked her. She fished out her keys and walked past her, intending to head out the double doors, but her steps slowed. She turned to find Bonnie carefully looking at her, worry drawn on her face. She fiddled with her keys and said, "Maybe I don't...wanna be alone."

She felt like a coward. She was sure Bonnie would have been able to do this alone. Elena too, maybe. And just like that she changed her mind again. She wanted to go back to strongly walking out of school by herself.

"Then," Bonnie dragged the word out, "I'll come with you," she said, taking one big step forward, "And I'll stay as long as you want."

Caroline took her in: earnest smile, worried eyes, unsure heart-shaped face. And she changed her mind again. A smile slowly revealed itself.

"I'll drive?" Bonnie held out her hand for the keys.

/

"I don't know what happened," Caroline pondered, her head lolling on the back of the couch while she lazily ran her thumbs over the dialing pad of Bonnie's phone. She stared at the ceiling and thought back to her episode in the school hallway. She felt better now, calmer. The ride to her house had been quiet; neither of them had turned on the radio. With Bonnie in the car, her thoughts had slowly shifted from the bad back to what happened the night before and her audacious behavior this morning. "It just came out of nowhere," she continued.

"That's normal," Bonnie said, coming from the kitchen holding two steaming cups of chamomile tea with a bottle of honey floating in front of her. She handed Caroline her saucer, careful not to let the teaspoon fall off. "Uh, I put honey in mine; I know you usually hate it when your mom makes you drink this stuff."

She smiled. "Yeah, I take mine with honey."

She nodded. "You know, it''ll probably happen again. And you went through-"

"Can we just say...what happened? Or something?" She set her cup on the table, scooped some honey and swirled it in her tea. The phrasing 'What she went through' made her sound so helpless. She did not want to be reminded of the reality that she had been. In every way.

"Yeah. It's going to take time."

She scoffed quietly. "I don't want it to." She picked up her drink and started sipping.

"I know." Bonnie watched her sip her tea, forgetting her own for a moment. She knew Caroline would get through this, knew she was capable. But it looked like she wouldn't be able to put herself in denial about what happened, the way she had back when Damon had been the source of her dispiritedness. This experience was too traumatic.

Bonnie swirled her tea and blew on it, thinking back to what she'd been doing at the time Caroline was being hurt. She sipped delicately, not wanting to burn her tongue. "I'm here for you, you know. In any way you need, whenever you need it."

She looked at her and smiled, and she asked the question as soon as it formed, her heartbeat ratcheting up in anticipation of the answer. "Is that what last night was? You being there for me?"

"Yeah."

Caroline set the cup down and took a deep breath. "Is that...all it was?"

Bonnie swallowed, unsure, knowing something was about to happen, knowing Caroline was ready to get upset depending on how she answered. She didn't like being put on the spot with this, didn't like that  _she_  was supposed to say for better or worse what last night was.

Caroline laughed humorlessly, her problem more with herself and the possibility that she would mess everything up with what she was going to say next than with Bonnie. "I know I'm not supposed to ask." She stood up. "I know I'm supposed to  _wait_. Wait for the right moment, wait and see, don't push and don't assume, everything will work out or fall into place or whatever, but... _I've_  never been good with waiting and seeing," she said and laughed nervously, cocking her hip to one side, all the while gesturing with her hands.

Bonnie couldn't help her lopsided smile. She was seeing Caroline's nervous ticks in a new light after last night. It was a different kind of adorable now. She set her tea down.

"What was that last night?" she asked softly. "I mean," she shrugged and bounced on her feet, "What was it?" She laughed. "Where did it come from, why did you do it, what were you thinking?"  _And do you regret it?_

Bonnie inhaled deeply and splayed her fingers on her knees, her shoulders tight. "I don't really know where it came from. I mean I...I wanted...to make you feel better. You were so...sad and crying, and...I felt helpless. I wanted it all to go away, even if it was just for a little while, but I couldn't think of anything to do or say. I didn't want you to deal with it. I wanted to...make you feel good." She was expectant, of rejection, of laughter. She drew her shoulders in tighter.

"Sooo," Caroline prodded, turning from side to side.

"And what was I thinking?" she continued as if Caroline hadn't spoken. She looked at Caroline's mini skirt, but her eyes were unfocused, her mind on last night. "I was thinking it felt really...really good. I wanted to kiss your pain away, and...when I did it felt nice. And then I wanted more, and...more felt nice too." She looked at her. "And you wanting more; you...responding and kissing me, and...the way you...tasted...the way you reacted..."  _and shook, and trembled, and moaned,_  "That felt nice too."

Caroline held her breath, her unasked question answered. She clasped her hands in front of her and swayed, unable to help her smile. "I was just wondering."

She smiled, though she felt a little shy. "And you?"

Caroline inhaled and reclaimed her seat. She faced her and said, "It felt nice. Really nice. I didn't...know you could do that."

Bonnie's smile widened and her face felt hot. "Neither did I. I just feel like I should've been there, Caroline," she said quietly. "Like this is something that shouldn't have happened. I never thought that you would go throu-that  _that_  would happen," she corrected herself, remembering Caroline's request. "I really  _wish_  I'd been there. I really wish I could've saved you, stopped it, made it so you never had to-"

"So I guess I need to get kidnapped again to bring that side of you out?"

"Wait... _what?_ " It was as if she'd been splashed in the face with ice cold water.

" _God,_  I'm sorry," Caroline said, getting off the couch. She paced away, her frustration rising.

"I was just saying-"

"That you..." did last night count as Bonnie sleeping with her? "Did  _that_  with me to make me feel better, yeah I heard you," she said, her back to Bonnie. She crossed her arms and willed herself to calm down.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not." She turned to face her. "Is this part of your guilt? You felt bad you couldn't be there, so you slept with me?" Or whatever they did.

Bonnie moved her mouth, trying to form a response, trying in vain to follow Caroline's thought process. "No!"

"So why are you bringing it up?"

"You  _asked_  me what I was thinking!"

She inhaled and adopted a veneer of calm on the exhalation. "Well...that's great. Thanks, I guess." She grabbed her tea and hastily downed the rest and moved to go dump the saucer, spoon, and cup in the kitchen.

" _Caroline,_ " Bonnie called. She got up but didn't take a step since she stopped. "What...why are you mad?"

"I'm not," she shrugged with a candy-sweet smile that told Bonnie the opposite.

"You're lying." And if she didn't fess up, Bonnie was sure  _she_  would be on her way to getting upset. "What is going on? You asked me how I felt and I told you-"

"Yeah you said you felt sorry for me."

Bonnie scoffed, not liking that she seemed to be turning her sympathy into a pity party for herself.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Bonnie. I mean I get it, you love me; you're my best friend, but I just mean..." She huffed in frustration, over the fact that she was tripping over her words.

Bonnie slowly licked her lips and waited.

"Okay," she said, pacing herself. "I liked it too. A lot. And you know, the whole day that's  _all_  I've been thinking about, along with some other things, but...it doesn't work if the only reason you did it is because you felt sorry for me." She shrugged. "I don't want...it to happen again just because you feel sorry for me. It  _can't_  happen again if you're doing it just to make me feel better. I want you to like it just because."

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes affectionately. She never could've imagined that Caroline would one day have a drama session about sex between  _them_. She walked around the arm of the couch to her and said, "I did like it just because. I did it to make you feel better Caroline,  _and that's not bad_. I don't want you to be mad at that, because...I don't know...it was important to me," she said, lifting a delicate shoulder.

While at school the more she had thought about what Caroline had gone through the night before, the more she wished she could change things. The more she'd thought back to her in the bathroom crying, confused and hurt, the more helpless she had begun to feel again. It was starting to overwhelm her, how much she didn't want to see Caroline hurt over this, how much she hated what this experience would mean for her in the weeks, maybe months, to come. She worried about how effective she would be in helping her through it. It sliced her heart in a way she knew was different, a way that wasn't like the times in the past when she would feel bad about her best friend crying, when she would sympathize with her.

Caroline clincked the spoon on the tea cup, not looking Bonnie in the eyes.

"And..." Bonnie continued. She ducked her head in order to try and capture Caroline's eyes. "Are you saying you want it to happen again?" She leaned on her right hip when blue eyes looked up.

"Maybe," she said softly. Her stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. "You?"

"Yeah."

Caroline's smile was one of such relief. She quickly moved past Bonnie to deposit the tea cup, spoon, and saucer on the coffee table, and she was back in front of her in a flash. She smoothed her hands on her skirt, and Bonnie got the hint and closed the distance between them. Caroline placed her hands around Bonnie's hips and rested her forehead against hers.

Bonnie swallowed in anticipation and held on to Caroline's arms. The space between them disappeared when their mouths met. The kiss was dry; Bonnie took control when Caroline snaked her tongue out, denying her. "No tongue."

Bonnie refound the comfort she had last night. She teased the breath from her, nibbling her lips, biting her upper lip. She wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck, which allowed them to get closer. She played with her golden hair, stroking it to the ends. They kissed slowly, sensually, and her brain fogged up; her body started operating on instinct, her movements based on what felt good.

Caroline moved her hands down to the curve of her butt. She carressed it, her hands soft at first and then increasinly firm. She explored Bonnie's ass cheeks, the plumpness of them growing familiar.

She found Bonnie's lips very soft, and the smell of her mint chapstick, as well as the honey, engulfed her nose. She attempted to deepen the kiss.

"I said no tongue," Bonnie murmured though she wasn't sure she actually said the words aloud until Caroline answered.

"I don't take well to being told what to do, Bonnie" she retorted, her voice smooth as silk and laden with desire. She backed her to the nearest wall and said, "Tongue."

Bonnie melted into her, folded into her body, and licked the honey from her tongue. She glided her hands through her blonde tresses as want returned to her pussy. She continued to tease Caroline's tongue, sucking on it, giving it quick licks before retreating hers into the security of her mouth, making Caroline come chasing, and she did it until her taller friend started mewling in protest. Bonnie smiled into the kiss as her panties were saturated.

"It's not funny," Caroline breathed on her mouth, and she squeezed her ass for good measure. When she looked in Bonnie's eyes, her good humor was replaced with a heavier feeling. Her eager hands left her ass to cup her breasts. She liked that Bonnie's bravado seemed to falter as she shaped her small curves. She moved her hands down to the hemline of her red shirt, and her lips tugged at the corners as she grew excited over what she was about to see. She gave Bonnie a quick look just to see if anything had changed, but she seemed to be holding her breath too. She lifted the shirt, baring Bonnie's stomach and then her breasts.

It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. She'd seen Bonnie in her bra plenty of times. Yet at the same time she'd never seen her. She worked a suddenly parched throat, not minding Bonnie who was smoothing her dark hair back into place, and she placed flat hands against her abdomen and trailed them up her torso to her breasts. She turned her touch light as a feather and played over her ribcage, making Bonnie twitch. She smiled and moved her hands up, up until she was cupping her breasts. Then, she looked at Bonnie and moved her hands around to her back and down. When she hit the clasp of her bra, her blue eyes held Bonnie's green, asking for permission.

She watched Bonnie hold her breath and that was all she needed. She unclasped the bra and took it off. Her breath rushed out and her mouth kept twitching into a smile. She palmed her curves, loving the way her nipples tickled her palms. She rounded the peaks with her thumbs, and Bonnie held on to her elbows. She threw her friend a look and then swallowed a nipple into her mouth. She heard Bonnie's sharp intake of breath and licked her areola, then trailed a wet path up the hill of her breast. She licked generously under her breast, sucking on the supple skin there. She got more comfortable with the feel of breast in her mouth and lavished the mound of flesh with growing confidence.

Bonnie felt her pre come drizzle to her underwear, her need for release increasing due to Caroline's eagerness. Before she could say a word, Caroline switched to the other breast and Bonnie breathed easy, relaxing until Caroline worked her left nipple into a straining peak while continuously manipulating the other with her thumb and index. Her breasts felt fuller. The emotions arising within her and the sensations cropping along her skin used to only exist in her most erotic fantasies.

Caroline upped the ante and started alternating between soft and hard, softly sucking her right nipple, her mouth warm and wet, and pinching and pulling her left nipple, her fingers rough and showing no mercy to the hard brown point.

Just as Bonnie got to thinking she could come from this and in fact looking forward to it, Caroline stopped everything, and grabbed her hand, and led her to the couch.

Caroline drank the rest of Bonnie's warm tea to wet her mouth, and then she hitched her short skirt around her hips. Bending one leg at the knee, she sat on the couch and made enough space so Bonnie could haphazardly straddle her. She patted her thighs expectantly, her blue eyes bright with joy.

The clear excitement on her face forced a laugh out of Bonnie. She did as requested and mounted Caroline. She straightened her spine to put her breasts more level with her face.

Instead of diving back in, Caroline ranged over Bonnie's breasts with her eyes. They were wet from her attention but drying. She slowly ran her hands up and down Bonnie's back, enjoying the softness of her skin. She looked up and saw the most tender look reflecting back. Her emotions started shifting and not for the better. Her heartrate increased. Without the act of savoring Bonnie's chest with her mouth, her mind was free to wander and it was heading back to her ordeal. She broke from Bonnie's gaze and shut her eyes tight. She heard the anxiety in Bonnie's voice as she tried to get her attention. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax. As she breathed and set to banishing the intrusive memories, she felt Bonnie's sure hands on her head, and then she was being pulled to warm breasts and familiar arms cushioned her on them. She expected to start crying, but she didn't. Instead, her nerves calmed and the edginess evaporated.

"Shhh. It's okay." She kissed the mop of blonde hair.  _It's okay, baby_. She sobered at the unflitered thought. And as her luck would have it, Caroline chose that moment to look up. Bonnie let out a nervous laugh and started getting up. She realized she needed to give an explanation when Caroline frowned.

"Uh. Um," and then her eyes fell on her salvation. "We should wash these." She grabbed the cups, the saucers, and the spoons. When Caroline's eyes fell and what she identified as lust took residence on her face, she realized she was standing topless. Chastizing herself, she set the dishes down and grabbed her bra and shirt from the floor.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked worriedly, wondering at the quick way she was dressing herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to get a handle on herself. She flashed Caroline a toothy smile and then she was heading for the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

While Caroline tried to figure out what just happened, Bonnie's phone buzzed on the coffee table. She leaned over it and saw she had a text from Jeremy Gilbert. She puzzled at the new bit of randomness and then followed behind Bonnie.

The girl in question set to beating herself up as she stood at the sink with the faucet running. It was just a word. A sentiment. She's felt sentimental towards Caroline before. It was just the moment, the aftermath of Caroline's nightmare, the emotion of it all.

She turned off the running water and shook her hands of the droplets. When she turned, Caroline was standing in the archway. And she realized what she'd done. She'd run off when Caroline had been going through a moment. She wanted to apologize but that would only invite questions. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jeremy Gilbert is texting you." The question was written all over her face even though she was smiling.

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah, we're actually friends now." She was sometimes still surprised at how that had happened.

"Since when?" Caroline asked incredulously, walking to the island.

"Since about a month."

The smile fell from Caroline's face. "Wow. I had no idea." And then she remembered something else she hadn't had any idea about.

"Well you've been busy." It was as if she'd rehearsed the rationalization a thousand times.

"Stefan told me..." and it was there she realized how ridiculous that sounded.  _Stefan_  told her. "He told me about your witch friend."

"He's a warlock. And it's fine, you know?" She traced invisible patterns on the granite. "I'm dealing with it."

"With Jeremy's help?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

But Caroline wasn't smiling. "How close are you guys?" Exactly how much had she missed? Bonnie had managed to acquire two friends without her knowing, one of whom had betrayed her.

"Very close." She chuckled again. "He's on my speed dial now."

"Woah."

She nodded and then went to answer the text.

"I guess I've missed a lot," Caroline commented dourly in the living room.

Bonnie looked up at her after she sent the text. "I didn't tell you. We haven't really been talking, remember? It's not like I knew what was going on with you either." And she didn't have to think long to find a glaring example of that fact.

"Right because people usually have to  _tell_  me things." They both knew she was the nosey, intrusive, snoopey one of the group. The one who latched onto the smallest observation and then proceeded to fire off a thousand questions. Especially where Bonnie was concerned. She was getting better where Elena was concerned: she was successfully losing the snide tone when she asked the questions.

"Well," she livened up and walked to Bonnie. "Obviously that's going to change. We were having a moment, going through some growing pains, but it's over now and things will go back to normal," she declared.

Bonnie smiled and set her phone down. "Got it," she said, nodding once.

Caroline laughed. "Okay, ignore the irony between me saying we'll go back to normal and what I'm about to do." She kissed her and drew her close.

Bonnie laughed in the kiss and caused Caroline to laugh in turn. "You taste like honey," Bonnie said.

"That's because you decided to dump the whole bottle into your tea."

"I like it sweet!"

"Mmm-hmm," she responded, widening her eyes as if Bonnie was a weirdo, and she licked her lips.

"Whatever."

Caroline bit her lip. "Wanna go to my bedroom?" Maybe she should have said instead of asked. Her neck became prickly due to her uncertainty.

"Why?"

She gave her a deadpan look. "Are you serious?"

Bonnie chuckled. "We don't have to," she tried, lifting a shoulder.

"Wha...um." Her whole body was getting in on the embarrassment now. She felt like she couldn't move. "Okay," she said, closing her eyes and orienting herself before she overreacted. Opening them, she said, "You do realize I'm asking to go to my bedroom so we can...have sex...right?"

Hearing it put out like that, with no preamble, knocked the breath from Bonnie. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Sex?"

Well she hadn't been thinking of  _sex_ , more like going down on Bonnie and then Bonnie could maybe go down on her again and then they'd switch once more, but...sex didn't sound so bad. She pictured them rubbing their vaginas against each other. Didn't sound so bad at all. "You don't want that," she realized, letting go of Bonnie's waist, the rejection making her take a step back.

"Caroline, what happened last night was me doing something for you. I did it because I wanted to, because I liked it," she hurried to add, remembering Caroline's earlier bone of contention. "I wasn't expecting anything in return; I'm  _not_  expecting anything in return."

"But you want it," she tried.

" _No_. It wasn't a favor to be returned."

Caroline inhaled deeply. "Got it."

"Good," she smiled.

Caroline walked up to her, heels clicking assuredly on the floor, in this instance loving the fact that she was taller. "I'm going to brush my teeth. And then I'm going to my bedroom and I'm gonna take my clothes off until I'm only wearing my pale yellow lacy bra and underwear that I'm only now remembering you said washes me out." She tried not to swallow, tried not to show her nervousness. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer. "I'll be waiting for you. If you can get it out of your head that I'm trying to return a favor? I'd...love...to have my bed smelling the way your underwear has been smelling for the past forty minutes. And I'm pretty sure all day."

Bonnie was barely breathing. Caroline was standing super close to her. Her pussy lips met each other at Caroline's comment about her bed smelling like her. Before she could say anything, however, Caroline was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately, desperately, desperately wanted to make Caroline and Bonnie have an argument about Matt (remember at this point in season 2, Caroline was trying to get back with Matt? Remember she was going to meet Matt to talk about "Them" before she was kidnapped?) and Jeremy, but I decided it didn't fit after all this time. The chapter would have been way too long. And I can always write a sequel. Or extend this story.
> 
> I also wrote a Gen fic that deals with Caroline's memories of the time she and the group of kids were pulled over by a cop. It's called The Morning After and there are hints of Bonnie/Caroline. I published it before this chapter. Check it out!

Caroline paced her bedroom and patted her chest as she tried to calm down. She'd show up. She would not use her vampire hearing to try and figure out what was taking her so long. Had it even been that long? She heard the faucet in the bathroom start running and seconds later it stopped. She went to stand at the foot of her bed. Bonnie's steps approached the bedroom, and she was sure her blood stilled when Bonnie's feet did. The door handle turned slowly and she started to smile. It opened and in walked the object of her affection. She didn't care that she was downright beaming as a result. She didn't care that she had her hands clasped to her chest and her shoulders were lifted like the most amazing thing had happened. It helped that Bonnie was also smiling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She touched her tongue to the inside of her teeth. She still tasted the honey as she had only rinsed her mouth, but it was less sweet now. She met Caroline halfway and reciprocated her kiss. She caressed her naked waist, felt the warm skin, and the undead flesh made her fingers vibrate. She opened her mouth and accepted her tongue, and as they teased each other, she moved her hands up Caroline's bare back.

Caroline stepped closer, her hold on Bonnie's waist firm.

Bonnie moved her hands down and didn't stop when she hit the waistband of Caroline's underwear. She slowly moved over the humps of her bottocks and then encountered bare flesh.

Caroline broke the kiss, surprised at the contact, and Bonnie removed her hands in a hurry. She would've stepped back if not for Caroline's grip turning iron strong around her waist. "No."

Bonnie exhaled heavily. She didn't know where to look.

"Do it again," she encouraged quietly.

Her breath was lodged in her throat. She grabbed Caroline's ass cheeks and smiled when Caroline smiled. She flexed her fingers and then squeezed the handfuls. Caroline stepped flushed against her, and they resumed kissing, Bonnie grazing her knuckles against her ass.

Caroline immersed her hands in Bonnie's hair and caressed her scalp. She once more freed Bonnie of her shirt and bra, and then she unbottoned and unzipped her jeans, leaving her in her wet underwear. She hooked her indexes in the waistband of the bikini undergarment and fondled the exposed skin with her thumbs. She looked into Bonnie's eyes and saw enthusiasm and yearning to match her own. She pulled at the waistband and slipped the garment off, and then she stepped back.

"Oh come on," Bonnie complained, putting her hands in front of herself.

"Don't," Caroline whined back. "I wanna see."

Bonnie huffed and removed her hands, exposing herself.

Caroline took in her neatly trimed muff, the jet black hair covering her mound perfecly, not a follicle at the corners of her pussy.

Just as Bonnie wondered how long she planned on staring, Caroline moved forward and grazed her knuckles on her pussy, smiling at the texture of the short hairs against the backs of her fingers.

Bonnie wet her mouth and cleared her throat. "I like the design you have on yours."

"The landing strip? I get that through waxing. It's  _much_  better now that I'm a vampire." Normally she gives someone her full attention when she's talking to them. Normally she maintains eye contact, but Bonnie's pussy felt very good against her hand, and the smell of her arousal was getting stronger, drugging her.

"Oh. Then maybe I don't wanna do it." Bonnie had waxed her eyebrows twice before, and she waxed her underarms regularly. She was not going to do that to her vulva, her vulva that Caroline was still stroking.

"I've been thinking of doing something to freak the lady out. Since I'm a vampire now, I have to pretend to feel the pain, you know? Well I keep thinking of going in one day, and when she rips it off, I just look at her."

Bonnie burst into surprised laughter. "You should do that! Oh my God," she said, imagining the woman's face.

Caroline was mesmerized by how relaxed she looked, by her open smile, and by the light in her eyes. She gave her a kiss before she could calm down from her mirth. "You're beautiful." And she realized she meant that with all of her heart. She wanted to repeat it a thousand times to make sure she believed her, to make sure she knew just how sincere she was being. "You're gorgeous."

On the downstroke this time, she traced the lining of Bonnie's slit with her middle finger.

"Thank you," Bonnie murmured. She opened her legs so that Caroline's finger could actually get somewhere. The blonde stepped forward and grasped her ass as she continued to stroke her slit.

Caroline focused on how wet Bonnie was. This wasn't the first time she'd touched another woman's vagina. She'd touched Elena's and the other girl had touched hers once when they were eleven. Needless to say, this situation was completely different. It wasn't simple curiosity; there were no giggles; there was no discomfort from lack of knowledge about the pleasures of the body, nor was there any fear about how good it felt. She now knew what she would be getting out of Bonnie by continuing what she was doing with her finger. She felt Bonnie's hood pull back as her clit grew. She swirled her finger at her opening, gathering the thin liquid, smiling at the fact that more was coming. She held Bonnie close and breathed and was satisfied when bonnie matched her breaths to hers.

Bonnie held Caroline's arms for support, and Caroline added to her rhythm, now swirling her finger around Bonnie's clit every time she reached it. She smiled when Bonnie finally broke eye contact; she noticed that one of her arched brows now twitched. Bonnie started shifting from foot to foot; she swallowed and blinked more, and visibly focused on the wonderful pressure on her clit. Caroline kissed her and swallowed every breath she expelled, her hands all over her ass, and she made the swirls on Bonnie's clit last longer now. Bonnie brought herself closer to Caroline, and Caroline took that as a hint to increase what she was doing. She focused only on Bonnie's clit, drawing the circles faster and augmenting the pressure.

The change slowed Bonnie's orgasm, but the pattern eventually coaxed it back and she ground insistently into Caroline's finger. She whimpered and held her shoulders, not knowing whether she wanted to pull her closer or push her away, whether that be to stop her completely or to slow her orgasm again. The grinding of her hips increased, and Caroline joined in, twisting her own hips, creating a kind of sensual dance, one that turned both of them on. The sounds coming from Bonnie were delicate and fragile and they combined with the movement of their bodies to drive Caroline's libido into a frenzy.

Caroline let go of Bonnie's ass, grabbed her hair to tilt her head back, and kissed her neck. The gasp that emitted from Bonnie made her increase the pressure once more. She felt Bonnie's hips buckle, and she sucked on the skin just below her pulse. She closed her eyes and swam in the blood rushing below Bonnie's skin. Bonnie's hips started losing the rhythm and Caroline left her neck and held her ass once more, forcing her to keep the pace. She bit her lip as she ground her own pussy on nothing but air, her hand seperating her mound from Bonnie's pussy. Bonnie's pleasure face enthralled her, pulled her own natural lube to the edge of her entrance.

Bonnie sucked air between her teeth, her orgasm nearing. She closed her eyes, and her face tightened, frown lines appearing on her forehead. She rolled her hips onto Caroline's finger and gasped at the delicious feeling between her legs, at the fact that she was finally getting her release, simultaneously wanting it to last and wanting to hold it at bay so she could enjoy that sweet moment right before she tumbled into ecstasy. On broken breath, she came, holding on to Caroline, unable to control the rush of air that came out of her, her legs trembling, her pussy convulsing, her hips bucking and trying to go out of control with the need to hunch down on Caroline's finger, but her partner held her hips in place. She prayed Caroline wouldn't stop. She continued to come, and the standing position, the way she was almost squatting, made her orgasm stronger. She gasped the last vestige of her orgasm, a loud huff of air coming out of her, and then she rested her head on Caroline's chest and kissed her breast when she continued to stroke her buzzing clit.

She took a deep breath and blew it out. When she lifted her head, Caroline took her finger away.

Bonnie looked even more relaxed than before. Her eyes had a heaviness to them, and Caroline felt as if she was for the first time seeing what pleasure on another person's face looked like. She wanted to keep the glassy look in Bonnie's eyes right where it was. "Finally," she snarked, as she rubbed Bonnie's come between her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. Having came, she now had a propensity to smile.

"Well I know this is what you intended to do this morning."

She frowned. "Wait. What  _was_  that this morning?"

"I wanted to do this for you. I didn't want you touching yourself. I wanted you to wait."

"Well congratulations, I spent half the day mad at everything."

Caroline smiled widely, indeed pleased with herself. "But was it worth it?"

"Yeah," Bonnie tried to play like it wasn't a big deal, "It was worth it."

"Good." She couldn't wait to taste her.

Without a word, Bonnie took off Caroline's bra and set to sucking her breasts. It caught Caroline by surprise. She had expected ceremony and some hesitation. The fact that it hadn't gone according to her vision delighted her.

Bonnie softly licked her puckered peach nipples. She sometimes wished her breasts were as big as Caroline's. The latter's aren't that big, but they sure are bigger than hers. Her fingers were slender and soft as they fondled Caroline's breasts, her thumbs occasionally dusting her nipples, and Caroline held her hands as if helping her. They kissed as Bonnie imprinted her hands on her chest.

She glided her hands down Caroline's sides until she rested on the straps of her underwear. Usually she grimaced when Caroline wore this shade of yellow, but today was different. "Get on the bed," she said and walked forward, forcing Caroline to walk back.

Caroline grinned when the backs of her knees hit the bed. She fell on it and scooted back while Bonnie prowled toward her on all fours. Her heart could sing, so happy was she. This was what she'd been waiting for since morning. It had been way too easy for her liking to imagine that last night might have been a dream or a one night stand. But it was daylight now; the sun shined through her slightly opened blinds, illuminating everything, and what she saw was the Bonnie from last night, the confident one who wanted her and who looked like she knew exactly what she wanted to do to her. They weren't protected by the anonymity of night. The sun was out, and Bonnie was taking off her underwear. She fixed her pillow under her head and commited the feel of Bonnie's hands on her thighs to memory. She bit her bottom lip when Bonnie seperated her legs.

"Your clit. Is huge."

"Oh my God!" She quickly locked her legs.

Bonnie laughed. "It is! I mean-"

"It's  _not_  huge." She slipped her arms under her knees and craned her head to the left so she could still see her.

"Caroline that thing's humongous," Bonnie deadpanned.

"No it's not; oh my God!" She could only describe Bonnie's laughter as a cackle. "Look, I've done my research and there are some that are bigger than mine."

"Mmm."

"Some of them look like penises! Trust me, I'm not the biggest out there. Mine is...round. Big and round-ish. It doesn't stick straight out."

"Yeah, but I can grab on to it."

"Oh shut up." She looked at the ceiling and rolled her eyes at Bonnie's continued crowing. She then sprang up and wrestled Bonnie down on the pillows.

"Hey!"

"Let me see." She opened Bonnie's legs, and spread her wet pussy, and felt the need to lick the very thin strand of come that clung between her inner labia. She didn't though, because there was a more pressing issue at hand. "Okay, so I guess you call  _that_  a clit."

"At least I'm with the rest of the population."

"Oh shut  _up_ , I can barely  _see_  yours!"

Bonnie dissolved into a fresh fit of laughter.

Caroline shook her head and waited for her to calm down. "Are you done?"

"Mm-hmm."

She chuckled, though she mentally rolled her eyes at herself for the question she was going to ask. "But you do like it, right? I mean-"

"Of course I like it," Bonnie said softly. In fact, she had been looking forward to suckling it again before Caroline had flipped her.

"Good," she said, her confidence returning. "Now let's see if I can even  _taste_  this thing."

"Ugh, whatever."

Caroline took her time looking. She spread Bonnie's inner lips and looked at the thick white come at her opening; she took in her clit poking out and the sheen on her outer labia lips. Her heart fluttered at just how wet and pink everything looked. She'd held a mirror to her own vulva before, and she was interested in the fact that Bonnie's pink was bolder than hers. She watched Bonnie's entrance flex involuntarily and the come came out further. She slowly lapped it up. She felt Bonnie hold herself still in response, and she stuck the tip her tongue in her opening and licked slowly.

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on the feeling, relaxing little by little as Caroline's tongue tickled her entrance.

She licked up Bonnie's slit and finally swallowed, wondering at the salty taste. It was faint, but she reasoned that it was probably because she hadn't been licking long. Sure enough, the taste grew stronger when she started earnestly eating her out. She licked the inside of her outer lips and eventually found her rhythm. She got into what she was doing and stopped thinking about the mechanics, stopped planning out where she was going to lick before she did it; she stopped hoping she'd be as good as Bonnie had been last night. She took the pressure off herself and focused on what she was doing. She focused on the fact that she was very much enjoying this and on the fact that she liked the way Bonnie tasted. And when she did concentrate on the moment, she started having a noticeable effect on Bonnie.

Bonnie was supremely aware of every place where Caroline's skin touched hers. Something inside her unfurled in response when Caroline lightly rested her hands on her lower stomach, forcing her to lift her legs and spread them wider.

Caroline's supernatural hearing unexpectedly picked up the soggy sound of Bonnie's pussy stretching open. It was arousing, and she ate Bonnie more passionately, licking the solid part between her clit and her opening. She grabbed her wet inner lips and spread the slim skins apart. She almost gasped at what she saw: more pink, a mesh of prunish, soft skin just inside her opening, pulsing. Caroline stuck her tongue in to try and get at it and heard Bonnie inhale sharply.

Bonnie tried not to choke on her saliva. Her salivary glands started working overtime at the sight of Caroline's tongue dipping in and out of her, sometimes with come hanging off the tip before she dipped it back in. She exhaled loudly and moaned her pleasure. She hooked her hands behind her knees and Caroline helped her out by pushing her thighs toward her chest. Her pussy tremored around Caroline's tongue because of the more vulnerable angle. She got wetter, and her thighs started quivering. She grabbed the sheets when she really wanted to grab Caroline's head.

"Hey, uh, keep your tongue in when you go down."

When Caroline did as told, Bonnie did a kegel around her tongue. Caroline's gasp was loud and made Bonnie's heart flutter, the shadow of uncertainty in regards to what was okay and what was not still hanging over them both.

Caroline lifted her head and looked at Bonnie's pussy, a smile on her face. She looked at Bonnie who had brought her legs down in response to her gasp.

Seeing that everything was okay, Bonnie lifted her legs again, and when Caroline dipped her tongue inside of her and kept it there, Bonnie knew she wanted a repeat, so she delivered.

Caroline swirled her tongue inside of Bonnie, really getting a feel for her and getting comfortable with her anatomy. Every pinch on her tongue felt like the cushy hug, and Bonnie's moderate strength made her wonder how strong her own muscles would be around Bonnie's tongue.

Bonnie breathed deeply, transfixed by the mop of blonde hair moving faster between her legs. The shadow of uncertainty reappeared, making her experience two conflicting desires. She wanted to come, but at the same time her mind said this was Caroline between her legs: a small part of her felt like she should stop her. But her best friend was trying to give her an orgasm, her blonde hair swaying to and fro as she pistoned her tongue in and out. Her heart rate increased at the thought; her breath grew more shallow and started coming out in warm shaky puffs; her pussy felt more sensitive. Inexplicably, as she watched Caroline work to get her off, she thought of all the other situations they'd been in, situations and arguments and disagreements that had been a far cry from this. Her heart again felt like it opened to something new.

It took a bit of courage for her to put one of her hands on Caroline's head and guide her up. The vampire's tongue in her vagina was making her horny, but she wanted to come. Her hand on Caroline's head stilled the latter's movements.

"Move up," she said as her hand fell to Caroline's cheek. She remembered how the other girl had guided her and told her to wet her clit the night before. "Put your mouth..." She almost lost her voice when she saw how Caroline seemed to stop breathing as she waited for her to continue. Bonnie smiled and finished, "Around my clit."

Caroline's chest warmed, in a fashion. This was the Bonnie who'd surged up to kiss her last night, the Bonnie who'd made her wonder if she truly knew everything there was to know about her best friend. This was what she wanted. "Here?"

She began suctioning Bonnie's clit, firm and constant, something that had the other girl writhing under her.

"Yes," Bonnie cooed haltingly, grabbing the sheets and keeping her legs up to make sure she wouldn't get in Caroline's way.

Bonnie's plea: so unexpected and vulnerable. Caroline had to re-orient herself because it was Bonnie's voice, a voice she didn't even think about anymore, so used was she to hearing it. Over the years, she'd stopped paying attention to pitch and inflection and tone. They weren't things that tickled her ear in any special way. But her ears were alert now, and her heart was singing. This, too, was what she wanted. This was why she'd wanted Bonnie to wait; this was why she'd fretted; this was the reaction she'd hoped to get out of Bonnie, and the reality was working out better than she'd expected. The movement of Bonnie's hips, alternately rolling into her lips and rolling way, taunt and strained, was debilitating. The other girl would never know how painful it was for Caroline to stop and tease.

Bonnie looked down and waited. "What?" Her hands twitched involuntarily when Caroline licked her lips and then licked it again once she realized she could taste Bonnie.

"I wanna do something else."

"...What?" She pushed the word out on a laugh.

Caroline kissed her way up Bonnie's body and kissed her cheek, then her neck, suckling on the skin, and when she looked up, an unamuzed brunnette looked back at her. She tried not to let on to what she was doing.

"I'm not finished," she promised. She touched all over Bonnie's body, from her neck, to her breasts, to her abdomen, her thighs, and her shins. She lifted her legs and kissed and nipped the indents behind her knees, and she kissed her way down the back of her thighs. She made her turn around and kissed all over her back until Bonnie completely relaxed into the bed and started quietly moaning with every kiss Caroline gave.

She spent time kissing her ass, even kissing the lining.

"Hey!" Bonnie chuckled, suddenly tense and a little unsure of what exactly was happening.

"What?!" Caroline didn't miss the fact that she'd bent one of her legs even as the protest left her mouth, effectively spreading her ass. Prepared to ignore any further challenges, she kissed the lining of her butt to her heart's content.

Bonnie smiled insatiably into the pillow. She loved what Caroline was doing, but she hoped she wouldn't take it further. She kind of wanted to come-a smack to her ass yanked her out of her reverie.

Caroline loved the way Bonnie's ass jiggled and continued smacking until she was spanking.

"Caroline!" Bonnie laughed.

"What? You're loving it." She hit her particularly hard and Bonnie jumped.

Bonnie popped her ass as she received her spanking, making Caroline laugh. Soon, however, her shenanigans ceased when desire overtook her, and she started moaning guttarally each time Caroline brought her hand down particularly hard. She maneuvered herself onto her hands and knees to receive Caroline's well-placed smacks; her pussy was warm, and she wanted to  _come_. She started encouraging Caroline, mumbling yes each time she felt the sharpness of her hand. Her ass was stinging by the time Caroline learned what mercy was and started rubbing her clit. As soon as her fingers touched it, Bonnie experienced a small orgasm, her back arching involuntarily.

"Are you okay?" Caroline wanted to be sure she hadn't hurt her. Not more than was necessary, at least.

"Mmm-hmm."

She positioned herself on Bonnie's left side so that she would get a better angle. She rubbed her clit, and then inserted one finger. She let Bonnie get used to it, taking in her coos, and then she inserted a second finger. She noted the tightness of her pussy and realized that this was most likely the first time she was being fingered. She smiled at that and kissed her ass.

Bonnie adjusted to the digits inside her body. She focused on how Caroline's fingers were easily sliding in and out of her, jerking when Caroline turned her fingers back and forth in her pussy. Her pussy spread when Caroline stretched her fingers apart, and she shifted, sweat breaking out between her shoulder blades. She was being fingered in earnest, a steady meter pampering her pussy and making her moan.

Caroline turned her fingers again so that her knuckles faced the ceiling. She squeezed and shook Bonnie's butt cheeks and gave her room to spread her legs as she approached her crescendo.

Bonnie fisted the pillow under her and moaned into it. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm." She smooshed her face in the pillow and writhed her hips and legs. Her breath started hitching in her throat. Caroline fingered her faster, and she was close.

Agonizingly, Caroline's fingers slowed down, the opposite of what she wanted. Then her fingers left completely.

Caroline contented herself with sucking Bonnie off her fingers.

Bonnie stretched on the bed, laying flat on her stomach. A strange melancholy came over her, one brought on by orgasm denial.

Caroline placed another kiss on her butt. She nibbled on her right ear and kissed her flush on the lips when she lifted her head.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked when her lips were free.

"Hmm?"

"You're killing me," she said seriously.

Caroline cocked her head, amused. "You're being dramatic."

"I'm serious. You  _owe_  me for this morning," she said sternly.

"Not. Yet," she answered, in the same voice she used when some of the cheerleaders would ask her why they needed to switch to a new routine.

The protest was in Bonnie's throat. So she let it out. "We are not doing this," she said, sitting up and holding eye contact.

Caroline cocked a dirty blonde brow. "No?" She cursed the smile that stretched her lips.

"No," Bonnie said, lifting her chin. "I want to come. Now."

Had Bonnie's jawline always been this striking? "I'm not saying you can't come. I want you to; that's the point of this whole thing. There's just...some other stuff I want to do first."

"And I'm saying that's not gonna work. Make me come. Then we'll do what you want."

"I want us to...hump. Basically." There  _had_  to be a sexier way to say that.

Bonnie was thrown for a loop. "Excuse me?"

"I want us to rub our vaginas together," she said, rushing it out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Could she be any more obvious? But before she could voice a rebuttal, Caroline had sat back on her haunches and was thinking. Bonnie frowned.

"Okay, so how do we do it?" She was thinking of a couple of possibilities. She supposed they could do it missionary, but she kind of wanted their vaginas completely touching, which brought her to the option of scissoring while they faced each other, supporting themselves on their hands. Instead of communicating their options to Bonnie, she decided to take advantage of the fact that Bonnie was sitting. She sat opposite Bonnie, towards the foot of the bed, slid back to give her more room and opened her legs.

Her pouting...lover...yes...lover...Her pouting lover positioned herself, putting one of her legs over Caroline's and Caroline put one of hers over Bonnie's, and their position was perfect.

Bonnie was pouting, but she was doing it; she was still game, and it was a staple of their friendship. Caroline remembered the numerous times she'd dragged Bonnie into doing something despite the latter's complaints: dressing up as a witch for the Halloween party earlier that year, signing up for the car-washing fundraiser and  _staying the whole day_ , going to Clayton Bulkley's party even though Bonnie had been convinced it was going to be lame (she'd been right, no second sight needed), and drinking to her heart's content that fateful Halloween a year ago after which Bonnie had had the worst hangover of her life.

Of course consistently getting her way with Bonnie kept her on the verge of getting a big head, but Bonnie always checked her, making sure Caroline knew she wasn't the boss of her and that if she really didn't want to do something, then Caroline couldn't make her. And there were plenty of examples to prove Bonnie's assertion, one being the fact that Bonnie doesn't own a fake i.d. anymore, because one time they went clubbing with Tyler, Matt, and Elena, and Tyler drove back high with the rest of them in various states of drunk, and they got pulled over, and Bonnie was so scared about what her father and grandmother would do to her once they picked her up at the police station that she had stomach cramps for the rest of the night; freaking Matt actually  _threw up_  on the pavement right in front of the deputy, causing Elena to almost sink to the floor in despair, and for the first time Caroline watched a boy higher than a kite talk his way out of both ticket and arrest with a male deputy by promising favors from the mayor. The deputy drove them home, leaving Tyler's car parked on the road.

It was always said in jest: "You're not the boss of me, you know" "You must think you own me," to which Caroline always shook her head in amusement and waited for Bonnie to agree to her ideas.

But the most painful example of Bonnie's point was when she'd turned her back on her after her transition.

But Caroline was a pretty good judge of people, she knew all of her friends' temperaments, none more so than Bonnie's so she always knew how much pressure to put and when to back off.

They looked at each other, and excitement was evident on both of their faces. Bonnie glanced at Caroline's prominent and sturdy clit. "I can't wait to suck on that again," she said plainly, and, just like she wanted, Caroline's self-satisfied veneer fell and she became a little shy.

But Caroline had more pride than she usually got credit for, so she bit the inside of her bottom lip to keep from smiling, hoped she wouldn't start blushing, tossed her hair, and gave out her order: "We just need to make our vaginas touch and kind of...rub."

Both grinned when their vulvas touched for the first time. The position required a lot more arm muscle strength than Bonnie had anticipated. Caroline was of course holding herself up with no problem, but her own muscles became taunt with the strain of holding herself up.

Both were surprised at the pleasure they were deriving from rubbing against each other. Neither had given much thought to scissoring, ever. Even though Caroline had been the one to suggest it, her main goal had been to tease Bonnie. Now she found that rubbing her engorged clit at just the right angle against Bonnie's wet pussy might lead her to orgasm.

"Shift a little to the left," Bonnie said, and she sighed when Caroline's clit brushed against hers. Her supernatural senses were tingling. She was touching undead vagina.

"This feels amazing," Caroline murmured. Bonnie's pussy was all wet and warm and made squishy sounds against hers. It all felt amazing against her clit.

"Keep your clit against mine," Bonnie directed after Caroline had shifted, and she'd lost her good spot.

They undulated their hips and pressed against each other. Bonnie was mesmorized by the sight of their lips sticking to each other, moving against each other, the puffy skins distorting as she and Caroline moved their hips.

Caroline wanted more of this. It was unfair to Bonnie, but she could more than make it up. She would  _gladly_  make it up, any way that Bonnie wanted. Grinding on her hands wasn't doing it for her anymore; she was only teasing her clit and making herself wet. She wanted an orgasm, and she wanted it from Bonnie's pussy.

Bonnie's mouth fell open when Caroline cut her short  _again_.

"Sorry," she said nonchalantly.

Before Bonnie could ask for an explanation, Caroline kissed her; she kissed her until she fell on her back. Caroline pulled her legs so that her head was off of the pillows, and she decided not to protest her delayed orgasm. She was intrigued by Caroline's handling her.

Caroline had a moment of doubt as to whether or not they would fit, but she pushed it aside in favor of acting. She bent Bonnie's legs at the knee, her feet off the bed, and she straddled her, her right leg over Bonnie's left thigh. She was in the perfect position to sit her vulva on Bonnie's. She made sure her clit was in the perfect spot while Bonnie's right leg dangled over her left thigh.

Once Caroline felt secure with her position, she began to hump Bonnie. She silently congratualted herself on the change of position. This one felt much better. She had more control over...everything. She placed her hands on Bonnie's thigh, the one in front of her, and she slowly rubbed her clit in Bonnie's cunt. Tremors ran over her body at the sensation, and she gradually sped up.

Bonnie's hands held Caroline's waist, and she was enamored with the sight of Caroline towering over her prone state and fucking her. Caroline turned to look at Bonnie; her blonde hair swung around and draped over her shoulders, and she was a vision of all of Bonnie's desires.

Caroline grinned, and Bonnie wanted her lips on hers. Even though Caroline looked at her, she knew the other girl was completely focused on herself. She didn't mind at the moment; she was now more interested in watching her come. She felt Caroline's big clit amassing her juices. The thought of her coating Caroline's clit made her mouth water, and she gripped Caroline's hips tighter in response.

Caroline was hunched over, and she closed her eyes to focus on the feelings in her clit. Bonnie's cunt was a great source for lube, and she glided without a problem.

Bonnie watched Caroline throw her head back and let out a gutteral moan that made her heart jump. The anxiety and uncertainty she had seen envelope Caroline in the school hallway earlier was nowhere in sight. Even her nervousness that had been present after Bonnie had joined her in the bedroom was gone. Bonnie tried not to focus on  _her_  pleasure while Caroline fucked her. She wanted to see every moment of Caroline's buildup, right up to its completion.

Caroline leaned back a little and looked down. She had a nice view of the contrast between her pussy and Bonnie's. "Jesus, yes."

Bonnie ran her fingers up Caroline's side, over her thigh, her abdomen, and she reached up to pluck a peach nipple. "Shit," she let out suddenly when Caroline hit her in a particularly good spot. She almost came, but her eyes were still on Caroline. She played her nipple, tweaked it and pulled on it while her other hand rubbed Caroline's mound in large circles. She pressed down on the skin and rubbed faster to match Caroline's speed.

"No, keep it there," Caroline said desperately when Bonnie abandonned her nipple. "Oh God, yes," she cried when Bonnie squeezed and tugged on it.

"How hard do you want it?" Bonnie asked thickly. She was surprised to hear herself speak.

Caroline was surprised by the question, so surprised that her movements slowed considerably. She looked at Bonnie seriously. She couldn't pinpoint why the question touched her. She hadn't even been thinking about wanting it harder.

"You're a vampire, right?" Bonnie said, a little hesitant. "You can take it a little harder. I'm just ask-"

"Hard," Caroline cut her off. "I want it hard, Bonnie."

"Okay," Bonnie said smoothly. "Then fuck me."

Caroline's clit pulsed and her gaze traveled to Bonnie's lips after the words flowed out, and she wanted to seize them between her teeth. She grinned and bit her lip, and resumed her humping. Right when she started, Bonnie gave her nipple a  _very_  nice squeeze and tug, and she was hurled closer to her orgasm. She moved her hips like a lascivious maniac, her only thoughts about her orgasm and the waves of pleasure that spread over her areola each time Bonnie pulled on her nipple.

She was breathing hard, her mouth was dry, and her clit was reaching its last point of sensitivity. She heard Bonnie's voice encouraging her to come; felt her hand squeezing her hip. Bonnie gave her nipple a tight pinch, and she came on trembling voice. Her orgasm washed over her, and she begged Bonnie to keep going, to keep pinching and pulling on her nipple. Her voice cut off as the strongest part of her orgasm hit her, the part that drowned her entire body.

" _Fucking-_ " she cried out in a high pitched voice once she could speak again, and she stroke Bonnie's pussy with her own, long and slow until she stopped trembling. "Oh shit," she declared and let herself fall back on the bed, opposite Bonnie.

Caroline was breathing loud and it brought a smile to Bonnie's face. But the sexually frustrated witch fixed her face when Caroline supersped on top of her. She cocked her head and looked at Caroline disapprovingly.

"That was great," Caroline said cheekily.

"I noticed," Bonnie responded, her eyes traveling to Caroline's hanging breasts. "Not that I would know what it feels like."

The rest of her sour comments died in her throat because Caroline leaned down and kissed her so tenderly that Bonnie's hands fell limp on the bed. Their tongues twined and swiped. Caroline sucked her bottom lip, and when she let go and Bonnie jutted out her tongue to lick Caroline's upper lip, the satiated vampire sucked on that, too. She moaned on Bonnie's tongue, and Bonnie pulled it back and flipped their position.

Bonnie rubbed her body the length of Caroline's as they made out. When she got on all fours, Caroline wiggled herself down the bed until her head was right under Bonnie's breasts. She lunged up and caught a nipple in her mouth and sucked.

The fluidity of the movement took Bonnie by surprise, but she adjusted quickly and stuck a pillow under Caroline's head. She hadn't realized how heavy her breasts were with lust until she felt Caroline's tongue swirling around them. Caroline sucked every part of her breasts, over, under, to the side. She was ravenous.

Bonnie had to pry her breasts from Caroline's mouth, and what a great feeling that was. She almost gave them back to her to do as she pleased just so she could experience the feeling of taking them away again.

Caroline moaned in protest, and Bonnie got up on her knees and moved her hair off her shoulders. She  _needed_  to come. "Caroline, please. I can't wait anymore."

Caroline smiled, satisfied with herself. "Hmm?"

"I need to come.  _Please_. I'm not afraid to beg. I just-I want..."

"What?" She wanted her to say it, to say something. Whatever it was, she would do it.

"I want  _you_  to make me come."

"How?" She asked coyly.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She was smiling because she couldn't believe she was going to say it aloud. Not that it was much of a problem. "I want you to eat me. Like I did you."

It wasn't as authorative as her "fuck me" earlier. It was softer (and a little resigned, which Caroline liked). The effect on Caroline was the same, however.

She used her speed to lay Bonnie flat on her back. Bonnie was blindsided, of course. First she was on her knees, and next thing she knew, she was bouncing on the bed, Caroline having knocked her over with her chest and shoulder.

The breath was knocked out of Bonnie, and her heart rate sped up at the sudden change. A shot of adrenaline revitalized her. She felt the danger that came with Caroline's predatory maneuver. Come slipped out of her cunt.

Caroline kissed her neck and then made her way down. She hiked Bonnie's legs up, but she didn't relieve her right away. First she licked the inside of her thighs, and then she lightly rubbed Bonnie's clit with her thumb. When she started kissing Bonnie's inner thigh again, Bonnie shifted so that her pussy was back under Caroline's mouth.

Caroline chuckled and looked up. Bonnie was starting at the ceiling, her mouth open and waiting. "What next?" Caroline asked. "Are you gonna shove my head in there?"

Bonnie craned her neck to look at her. "If that's what it takes to get the message across."

While the image pleased her, Caroline decided they could save that for another time. And she didn't know how they could  _not_  have another time. On the matter at hand, she literally stuck her tongue against Bonnie's clit and stayed still until Bonnie moved against her. She smiled.

Bonnie thought she was ready. She'd been waiting, and by now she'd caught on to Caroline's tease. She'd expected slow, hesitant, maybe another denial. She  _wasn't_ prepared for Caroline to attack her cunt as if she'd been as hungry for it as Bonnie has been for an orgasm. Caroline was unyielding with her licks. She could taste herself amid Bonnie's wetness. She knew it was her because it hit her palette differently than the rest of the discharge on Bonnie's pussy.

Caroline was swirling her tongue generously around Bonnie's clit. Bonnie's first instinct was to get away, to slow everthing down, but she was so close to coming. She felt Caroline stick her tongue right on the tip of her protruded clit and slowly wiggle it. Bonnie lifted her legs and fisted the bed sheets in response. If Caroline kept it up, she was going to unravel.

Bonnie was both relieved and disappointed when Caroline removed her tongue and began sucking her off. Bonnie lifted her head to see and immediately dropped it down when a jolt of pleasure shot from her clit. "Oh my freaking God," Bonnie moaned, her voice strained as her body tightened, a preview of what was coming. She wanted to pull out her hair when Caroline resumed using the tip of her tongue to flirt with her clit. "Oh my shit," she moaned, and lifted her head to see. Her hands were on her head, both to support it and because she plum needed something to do with them. Caroline now used the pad of her tongue to coax Bonnie's clit. Bonnie closed her eyes tight against the pleasure. She could feel her opening pulsating wider and wider. "I'm gonna come if you keep doing that," she whispered. So Caroline closed her mouth around Bonnie's clit and sucked. "Oh my freaking God," Bonnie responded and dropped on the bed. She whined, arching into Caroline's mouth, and then she became undone. She tried to escape, she dug her heels in the bed and scooted away, but Caroline followed. "Oh my God!" Voice high-pitched, she thrashed on the bed as Caroline's mouth stayed steady on her clit. She grabbed Caroline's head and pushed it into her pussy as if to fuse her with it. "Oh Goood! Oh God, Caroline, something's-" she almost pulled Caroline by her hair; she had instead decided at the last nano second to move her head, but before she could do that, let alone finish her sentence, she felt something trickle out of her, as if she'd wet herself. Caroline kept sucking and more came, and Bonnie yelped sharper than she could ever remember, and she pushed Caroline's head away at the same time that she scrambled.

She sat with her knees closed together, and her thighs shook. She felt like her vagina was alive, inhaling and exhaling. Across from her, Caroline licked her lips as if clearing it of delicious cupcake frosting. "What was that?" she asked Caroline on a sharp exhale.

"What? You've never felt that before?"

"Not that. You." She relieved her hands of supporting her body and sat on the bed. "Oh my God," she sighed and wiped her brow. "You like...became some type of monster."

"A vagina-eating monster?" Caroline said with a self-indulgent chuckle.

Bonnie rolled her eyes even though she smiled.

"It is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"More than what I wanted." Another sigh slipped out of Bonnie's mouth and she fell back on the bed.

Caroline looked down between her spread legs. "Well, will ya look at that. Your little clit is peeking out more than before."

"Ugh." Bonnie covered herself and closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling that resulted.

Caroline chuckled and then laid on her stomach beside Bonnie. She traced parallel lines on Bonnie's shoulder using her index finger. She smiled when Bonnie turned her head to look at her. "Your eyes are super green."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, and to prove it she gave Bonnie two kisses, one on each of her collar bones. When she lifted her head, Bonnie was smiling. Caroline stroke her pussy with her knuckles and then inserted two fingers inside of her.

/

They lost the late afternoon to make-outs and Bonnie's orgasms. Caroline's fitted sheet was completely off the head of the bed from the number of times Bonnie had pulled at it as she'd convulsed. The bed covers were on the floor, as were the pillows, and Bonnie had completely forgiven Caroline for all orgasm-related stunts she had pulled that day.

Bonnie sat cross-legged against the head board with Caroline on spread knees in front of her. Bonnie's hair was bunched in Caroline's fist; their foreheads touched, and Caroline panted in Bonnie's face as the latter stroke her wet clit with the thumb and index finger of one hand and fingered her with the other. Caroline humped Bonnie's fingers and thrusted her clit into her care. It was going to be her first orgasm since she'd fucked Bonnie earlier. "Please," she begged.

"It's coming," Bonnie breathed against her.

Caroline worked her abdominal muscles as she thrusted, and then Bonnie's fingers brought her to glory. Her voice croaked out as she tightened and trembled. Bonnie winced when Caroline's fist pulled at her hair, but she kept working her until Caroline had given all she could. "There you go," Bonnie cooed. She rubbed Caroline's pussy while the other girl caught her breath.

/

"I'm so  _hot_ ," Bonnie announced as they lay next to each other and stared at the ceiling.

"And I'm so glad I let you come," Caroline said hazily. "Home with me, that is."

Bonnie gave her a look.

"I can turn down the AC."

"Please."

"Later."

Bonnie gave her another look.

Caroline was not going to justify wanting Bonnie to stay hot and sweaty. The girl's hair was matted to her cheeks and neck. Caroline had escaped that fate since she was a vampire and didn't sweat. Her hair was frizzy. But it still had some bounce.

"I should leave, anyway," Bonnie mused. At that, she looked at Caroline's window. "Oh my God, the sun's set," she chuckled. The sun's faint rays were struggling to penetrate the blinds.

Caroline turned on her side to snuggle into her. "Do you have to leave right now?"

Bonnie turned to face her. "I can stay longer if you want me to."

Caroline gave an exasperated roll of her eyes. "That's not why I want you to stay, Bonnie." She wasn't in danger of relapsing into another anxiety attack. She just wanted to stretch this thing out for as long as possible. "Never mind. I should do laundry, anyways. This room smells like sex."

"I don't smell anything. Much."

"You don't have super senses. And I can't just change my sheets. My mom might pick tonight or tomorrow as one of the rare times she notices something going on in my life."

Bonnie shook her head in disapproval of how she talked about her mother, and Caroline shrugged in response.

"I'm glad you let me come, too. Home with you, that is," Bonnie said.

Caroline smiled wide and then kissed her. They stopped before things could escalate.

"Tell me something," Caroline said.

"What?"

She was silent a moment and then asked, "Was this your first time?"

Bonnie pursed her lips and then smiled. "Yeah."

"Ever, right?"

"Yeah."

Caroline tried to contain her smile. "I took your virginity. I'm your first."

Bonnie felt her face warm. "Yeah," she confirmed. "And I'm your first, too," she pointed out as a way to get over her embarrassment. "In a way."

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded with vigor. "Definitely."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay after I leave?"

"Yeah," she answered confidently. "I can't spend all of my time with you or Elena. I have to be alone some time. Need to get used to being alone with my thoughts." She shrugged.

"You can always call or text me if you need anyone."

"I definitely will," she said with a smile.

Bonnie caught her second meaning and she contained her smile. Caroline was flirting with her.

"So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline asked. Tomorrow was Saturday. They could hang out.

"Um, I don't think so. There's something I need to take care of." She didn't want to talk about it, because she was still getting over the shock. She was disappointed, and she was hurt. But Caroline looked expectant, so she explained her situation with Luka. "I don't know exactly what I'm going to do yet, but I know I'm going to do it tomorrow."

"Want help, whatever you decide to do?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie considered very briefly and then said, "Yeah," with a lift of her shoulder.

Caroline decided that just because she needed to get used to being alone after what had happened to her, it didn't mean that she needed to be alone the majority of the time. And besides, helping Bonnie meant spending more time with her. She'd noticed the tension around Bonnie's mouth and the defiance in her eyes as she'd recounted Luka's lie.

She realized that even though Bonnie had been a champion, if she could say so herself, in being there for her after her ordeal, she probably needed help and support, too. And help and support and Bonnie happened to be three of Caroline's many fortes.

**The End**


End file.
